


Birthday Wish (mini one-shot)

by WolfInAStar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco gets a tattoo, Draco has anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Harry (as always), SO MUCH FLUFF, happy ending :D, minor mention of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInAStar/pseuds/WolfInAStar
Summary: Harry suspects that Draco’s hiding something (nothing particularly evil or bad, just...something), and finds himself being drawn to Draco. He realises just how much Draco has changed and can’t help but wonder why.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 55





	Birthday Wish (mini one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday!

Draco opened his eyes abruptly feeling like he couldn’t breathe.  
Blaise was immediately beside him, whispering soothing words. Draco could only gasp and shake his head, curling himself in a fetal position and rocking himself back and forth.

-“Breathe with me, Draco.”- Blaise whispered soothingly. They breathed together for a long time. They breathed together until Draco’s gasps stopped. Until he felt like he could breathe again.

-“May I hold your hand?”- Blaise asked softly. Surprisingly, his friend nodded and Blaise held his hand tight.

Draco wouldn’t let anyone touch him. No one knew why or what had happened after the war, but Draco came back to his eighth year completely changed.  
Draco cowered when anyone came anywhere near him, recoiling rather visibly. He never defended himself whenever someone hexed him or insulted him. He kept his head low and became very quiet.

And then, there were the panic attacks.  
He mostly had them at night, but he also had them whenever someone came close to him.

That was the reason as to why Harry found himself being drawn to the boy.

He had noticed how uncomfortable Draco seemed whenever someone was close to him. He would only let certain people touch him, and it was always asked before done.  
He only allowed Zabini, Parkinson, and surprisingly, Luna to touch him.  
He had noticed how quiet Draco was nowadays and how tired he seemed to be.

Draco and Luna had become really good friends and Harry took his chance one time when Draco was studying with Luna at the library.

-“May I sit? Ron’s being a nightmare, not even Hermione can stand him.”- Harry said, laughing quietly.

-“Oh, hullo Harry! As long as Draco is comfortable then it’s fine with me.”- Luna said. Draco finally looked up at the green eyes he had fallen over since fourth year.

He nodded softly, blonde strands of hair falling over his eyes. Harry smiled and sat down in front of them.

-“How..How have you been?”- Harry asked Draco awkwardly.

-“I’ve been good, thanks for asking.”- Draco replied softly, and politely. It was quite a shock to Harry. He hadn’t heard him speak since the war and was quiet surprised at how much his tone had changed.

Harry nodded and they didn’t spoke anymore after that, but Harry couldn’t keep his eyes in the book.

**~•~**

-“Harry! Are you even listening?”- Hermione’s eyes travelled to the boy Harry was currently watching. Draco Malfoy. How convenient.

The trio was at the library, trying to make a Potions essay but it was nearly impossible.

-“Nope. That’s it. I’ll finish it tomorrow.”- Ron said, grabbing his things and standing up.

-“Ron!”- Hermione shrieked helplessly. Ron smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

-“I’ll finish it tomorrow.”- He muttered softly and then turned to Harry,  
-“Coming mate?”- Harry shook his head and Ron shrugged, walking away and leaving a flustered Hermione behind.

-“Do you think he’ll actually finish it?”- Harry asked.

Hermione snorted.  
-“I’ll be damned if he does. Why were you watching Malfoy? Don’t think I didn’t notice.”-

Harry blushed.

-“I just...I was thinking, he’s good at Potions, right? Maybe he might be able to help us.”- Harry stuttered. Hermione bit her lower lip.

-“Are you sure it’s a good idea?”- She asked carefully. Harry shrugged.

-“Oh, alright!”- Hermione said, standing up and walking over to Draco.

Draco’s brain short-circuited when Hermione Granger walked over to him.

-“G-Granger! What are y-you doing in here?”- Draco asked, rather nervously. Hermione’s face softened a bit.

-“Hi Malfoy. Mind if I sit?”- She asked. Draco shook his head and Hermione nodded, sitting down in front of him.

-“So....I need help with Potions.”- Hermione blurted quickly. Draco’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

-“Why me?”- Draco asked suspiciously. Hermione sighed tiredly.

-“You are the best of our class in Potions, and there’s this part I really don’t understand. Could you help me?”-

Draco nodded once and started explaining softly. He chuckled whenever Hermione understood and made soft noises of approval.

From the distance, Harry was watching them. Unable to wait any longer, he stood up with his things and walked towards them.

-“Hi, may I?”- Harry asked, gesturing the seat next to Draco’s.  
Draco gulped.  
On one hand, he hated having people beside him but on the other hand, this was Harry.

Surely Harry wouldn’t hurt him, right? He had spoken to his favour at his trial.

Not knowing what to do and not wanting to seem rude, Draco nodded. Harry smiled widely and sat beside him.

Draco focused in explaining and both, Harry and Hermione, listened attentively.

-“Brilliant! Thank you, Draco!”- Hermione said when they were done, unconsciously touching Draco’s hand. Draco froze.

Painful memories of the Dark Lord touching him in places he didn’t want to be touched came rushing all at once. He could feel his breathing becoming harder.

 _It’s Granger. Only Granger_. Draco thought.

Removing her hand gently, Draco excused himself in no more than a whisper. Grabbing his things, he ran as fast as he could to the prefects bathroom.

Running had _NOT_ been a good idea.  
He couldn’t breathe.  
He gasped for air but it was useless.

The memories, the touches, the faces...they were all too much. Draco shifted into a fetal position and starting rocking himself back and forth, tears falling down freely.

-“Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq...”- Draco whispered over and over again, trying to control his breathing.

He heard the door opening and there, blurry because of his tears, stood Harry Potter. Of-fucking-course.

Harry crouched down and started whispering soothing words to Draco. Harry’s mere presence was soothing enough, and Draco found himself feeling infatuated by the Golden Boy in the best way possible.

-“T-thank you.”- Draco whispered, once he trusted his voice enough to not fail him.

-“Any time.”- Harry whispered back, finally allowing himself to sit beside Draco, arms faintly brushing.

Draco found out that he didn’t mind when Harry’s arm brushed his.

**~•~**

In the weeks that followed, Harry spent more and more time with Draco, finding his presence quite calming. Draco became the definition of soft.  
Everything he did, he did it soft.

Draco began opening more and more towards Harry, allowing gentle knee touches and arms brushing.

-“May I ask you something?”- Harry asked, once he felt comfortable enough with Draco. They were in the Room of Requirement because Draco needed a bit of peace after someone had hexed him (Harry had hexed said person back while Draco apologised quietly). Draco nodded,  
-“When did they started? The panic attacks, I mean. You don’t have to answer if you feel uncomfortable. You know what? It was silly of me, you do..”-

-“It’s fine, Harry.”- Draco whispered, fidgeting with his hands,  
-“Remember when the..the D-Dark Lord stayed at the Manor?”- Harry nodded, -“Well, he..he touched me in p-places I didn’t..”- Draco’s voice broke and he curled more in himself.

Harry understood. So many emotions were bubbling inside of him. For one, he was incredibly proud and happy that Draco trusted him enough to tell him this. On the other hand, he wanted to kill Voldemort all over again.

-“Draco, I’m sorry...”- Harry apologised. With glistening eyes, Draco smiled and shook his head.

-“It’s f-fine. The panic attacks have become less frequently lately.”- Draco said, shrugging.

-“Really? That’s good! How’d it happen?”-

-“You happened.”- Draco blurted out before even thinking about it. Draco gasped and hid his face in his hands.

**~•~**

Harry let out a gasp of horror and realisation. Two weeks had gone by and Draco was avoiding him.  
Harry was going mad but he didn’t knew what to do. Until that day.

-“Draco likes me!? He likes me and I knew nothing about it!?”- Blaise rolled his eyes.

-“He has liked you since fourth year, Potter. I’m actually surprised you didn’t figure it out earlier. Draco said you were oblivious, but this is next level.”- Said Blaise with a laugh, not caring to hide his amusement.

-“Merlin!”- Harry said, blushing even more. He ran his hair through his fingers.

-“Look, if you like him back, we won’t stop you. But if you don’t, simply tell him. He’s a big boy, he can handle it, but don’t play with him. His birthday is in three days and we’re having a small celebration in his room. Think about it.”- Blaise said and walked away.

Harry was panicking.  
What the fuck was he supposed to do?  
Did he liked Draco?  
  


Harry went back to his dorm, pacing back and forth. He knew he was bisexual on his fourth year, so that wasn’t the issue. He bloody well thought Draco was pretty.

But was that enough?

**~•~**

Draco was surprised by Blaise and Pansy on his birthday. They brought him a small, chocolate cake to his room and sang to him. Draco quietly thanked them. He felt so happy already and it was only the beginning of the day.

Then, they gave him gifts. Pansy gave him a new Potions set and Blaise took him (secretly) to a tattoo parlour along with Pansy. Where the Dark Mark once laid, there was now a beautiful, moving tattoo of a Narcissus. The dark mark was barely noticeable now.

Draco had cried and hugged both Blaise and Pansy, much to his friends’ surprise.

They returned to Hogwarts unnoticed and got on with their day.

-“Thank Merlin you came!”- Blaise told Harry. Harry had just arrived to Draco’s room to find Blaise and Pansy there. They were both decorating the room.

-“Alright?”- Harry asked breathlessly.

-“He went to take a bath. He’ll be back in any minute.”- Blaise told him.

They had just finished decorating when Draco came in with wet hair and arms exposed. Harry’s mouth went dry.

Draco froze on his spot at the sight of Harry.

-“ _My, My!_ What’s Potter doing here? Did you know, _Pansy_?”- Blaise exclaimed theatrically with fake surprise.

-“I certainly had _no_ idea, Blaise. But I do believe we forgot the cups to pour the drinks, shall we fetch them?”- Pansy said with an equal tone, earning a glare from Draco.

-“Salazar! Say no more, M’lady.”- Blaise said and they both exited the room much to Harry’s dismay.

Harry stared at Draco for the longest time until Draco looked down, automatically rubbing the arm on which his new tattoo rested gracefully.

-“W-what are you..”-

-“I like you!”- They both said at the same time. Draco gasped and looked at Harry,  
-“I like you, Draco. Merlin, help me!”- Harry said nervously, moving closer towards Draco. Draco blushed, -“And I’m going mad because you keep avoiding me, so can you please stop and let me kiss you?”- Harry asked helplessly.

After what seemed an eternity to Harry, Draco smiled big and wide, and nodded.  
Harry didn’t waste time and kissed him softly. Draco kissed back.

Draco was the first to pull out, his forehead against Harry’s.  
-“You.”- Draco whispered, giving Harry a small peck.

-“I?”-

-“You were my birthday wish.”-

And Harry kissed him again, and again, and again, making Draco fall for him all over.


End file.
